bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracks
Please see the discussion page on uploading track pictures. Tracks 'are the setting in the BTD series where all the action takes place. (Besides in BTD) There are many tracks to choose from. Tracks have varieties, including number of Bloon entrances, appearance, length, and more. Most tracks don't have a specific name until Bloons Tower Defense 4. BTD Tracks In the original Bloons Tower Defense, there is only one track and no selection of difficulty. The bloons come from the left and go up to the top. The bloons are also very off-centered in BTD1. The track is based on BTD series, was original-made. The terrain is grassy, paths are grey that look-like stones, and no trees and waters. BTD2 Tracks Track2AA.PNG|Easy Track Track2B.PNG|Medium Track Track2CC.PNG|Hard Track There are 3 tracks, but not as difficulty chosen. 'Track 1 This track is quite easy, white paths, and located in the sky. You can put some towers there. Starts appear from the left and exits to the bottom. No water. 'Track 2' This track is a look-like patterned area. Same terrain as BTD1, grassy and same color of paths, grey. Starts from the top and exits to the bottom. The same as Track 1, No water. 'Track 3' This is truly hard, with two paths, similarities to Main Street, they intersect each other. Locates in a desert and grey paths. No water. BTD3 Tracks Track3A.JPG|Track 1 Track3B.JPG|Track 2 Track3C.JPG|Track 3 Track3D.JPG|Track 4 Track3E.JPG|Track 5 Track3F.JPG|Track 6 Track3G.JPG|Track 7 Track3H.JPG|Track 8 There are 8 tracks in BTD3. The last 4 aren't available if you aren't playing on the website. BTD4 Tracks Untitled.JPG|Road Track Track4B.JPG|Tap Track Track4C.JPG|Powerpool Track Track4K.JPG|Inter-Dimensional Track. Note that the background seems 3D. Track4G.JPG|Daisy Track. Note that you should click the close button to remove it in-game. Track4L.JPG|Hi-Tech Track Track4F.JPG|Anthill Track Track4E.JPG|River Bed Track Track4D.JPG|World Tour Track Track4G?.png|DNA Track. Note that there are Red Bloons shown on this picture. Track4H.JPG|Lollipops In BTD4, there are 9 default tracks and 7 premium tracks. Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Track4EA.jpg|The Beach Track4EB.png|Subterranean Sewers Track4EC.png|Monkey Temple Track4ED.png|Triangle of Insanity There are 4 tracks; the Beach, the Sewer, the Monkey Temple and the Triangle of Insanity, as well as the 7 premium tracks in the regular BTD4. BTD5 Tracks In BTD5, there are 18 tracks. These are the lengths of different tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Track lengths are measured in RBS (red bloon seconds i.e. the time taken in seconds for a red bloon to complete the track). Note these were all timed on the same computer so they can be accurately compared but they all may be different if they are done on your computer. Also, there are other paths for some Intermediate tracks and most Advanced or above tracks, for these tracks I took the time for the shortest path possible. 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory White MOAB.png|White M.O.A.B. Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Tubular.PNG|Tubular Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip Ascension.png|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Bloontonium Lab Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane : 60 RBS *Park Path : 60 RBS *The Rink : 62 RBS *Space Truckin' : 64 RBS Intermediate Tracks *Bloon Circles : 33 RBS *Archipelago : 37 RBS *Snake River : 36 RBS *Dockside : 31 RBS *Slalom : 47 RBS Advanced Tracks *Mount Magma : 28 RBS *Switch : 26 RBS *Lightning Scar : 27 RBS Expert Tracks *Clock : ranges between 41 RBS at 1 o'clock down to 27 RBS at 12 o'clock *Drag Strip:25 RBS *Castle : 13 RBS *Death Valley : 9 RBS bottom route, 18 RBS upper route Extreme Tracks *Main Street : 13 RBS *Bloontonium Lab : 12 RBS (bottom route is shortest) BTD5 Deluxe Tracks In BTD5 Deluxe, There are 28 tracks: Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane *Bloonhenge *Park Path *Ocean Road *The Rink *Military Base *Space Truckin' Intermediate Tracks *Banana Factory *White MOAB *Pool Table *Snake River *Bloon Circles *Archipelago *Dockside *Slalom Advanced Tracks *Floating Islands *Tubular *Switch *Mount Magma *Lightning Scar Expert Tracks *Ascension *Rail Track *Clock *Castle *Death Valley *Drag Strip Extreme Tracks *Main Street *Bloontonium Lab Category:Tracks